


NS[请问你要买花吗？]

by Sho1206



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho1206/pseuds/Sho1206
Summary: 二宫和也遇到了一朵花
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	NS[请问你要买花吗？]

**Author's Note:**

> ＊NS  
> ＊小故事 一篇完  
> ＊有点奇幻风  
> ＊OOC

二宫和也遇见了一件怪事。

家里客厅的茶几上莫名其妙摆着一个小花盆。

虽然说昨晚和同事喝酒喝得有点多，倒不至于喝到断片买了盆花回家的程度吧。

二宫揉着眉心，宿醉真的难受，花是真的没有印象。

“早安呀～你醒啦？”

作为一个独居的单身汉，早上是不会有人和他打招呼的，看来是酒真的喝太多。

“你还好吗？”

如果第一句是幻听，那听到的第二句是什么？

“脸色好像不太好耶…”

废话，如果你接二连三的听到不应该有的声音，脸色会好吗？

作为一个现代人，牛鬼蛇神类的二宫是绝对不会信的，就算有，也要当没有听到，没有看到。

“你理下我嘛…别急着走回房间呀…还有能帮我浇下水吗？土要干掉了。”

“哈？”听到的内容超出二宫的预期以至于嘴巴先于脑袋发出了声音。

这位神仙？…您也太特别了吧，您们都是这样喝水的吗…

“我说我要干掉啦～能帮我弄一下吗？我在这里！”

二宫发出了自己都没有想过能发出的音量。

“哎哟……你叫那么大声做什么…花瓣都要被你震掉啦。”

是花盆。  
不…准确的说是花盆里的那朵小花在说话。

那朵小花乖乖地长在围簇的叶子中间，金黄的花瓣像夕阳的颜色。

“你会说话？！”

“对啊。”

“你怎么会说话？！”

“我也不知道，就突然就可以说话了。”

“我是不是疯了？”

“……”

二宫和也，生而为人三十多年，第一次遇到了一朵能说话的花。

“Nino！”

“啊？……”

“水已经够啦，不用再加啦。”

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“你自己说哒。”

“那你叫什么？”

“翔。”

“不是…你一朵花为什么叫翔？”

“翔是你取的，说我的叶子像翅膀。”小花身旁的叶子顺势还抖了一下。

原来他还帮小花取了名吗，名字还不错。

“嗯…那翔是什么品种？”

“品种吗…花店老板说我很普通的，不是什么名贵的花…”

花儿的声音变得越来越小，几乎快要听不见。

“品种什么的不重要，翔的花瓣就很好看。”

二宫截断了花儿的话，说完用手指轻轻触摸了一下那金黄色的花瓣。

“谢谢Nino…”

不知道为什么，他好像很快就接受了一朵花能说话的事实。大千世界，见怪不怪，所以他看到花瓣在被他碰完后变得有点点粉红也没觉得奇怪。

让二宫没想到的是，翔真是朵话唠。

“欢迎回家～今天又加班呐…那有好好吃饭吗？千万不能为了省事不吃哦，人是铁，饭是钢。而且Nino可以尝试真么多好吃的东西，多幸福啊～”

喜欢吃，虽然是一朵只能喝水的花。

“怎么又是外卖汉堡肉，还真是不会腻耶…偶尔也要吃点蔬菜呀，不然排便不畅哦。不过就算叫蔬菜也是叫沙拉的吧，还是自己做菜最健康。”

喜欢营养均衡。

“今天外面好像下雨了，有被淋湿吗？今天整天都湿湿的，我的花瓣软软的，叶子也是润润的。哈哈哈哈！”

喜欢讲算不上是好笑的笑话。

平时听花儿说些琐碎的事情是挺有趣的，可如果正当要面对游戏最后一关对抗大boss的时候，要一心二用还是有点难度。

“Nino 是有养狗吗，有看到狗狗的玩具。”

“嗯，之前，送回实家去了。”

“你都不出去玩的吗？”

“嗯…没兴趣。”

“那要是朋友约你呢？”

“看情况吧。”

“欸～～多和朋友们联系不好嘛…多出去走走，晒晒太阳还能强身健体，外面有阳光有微风，多好啊～”

游戏机上显示着一个大大的GAME OVER 。二宫平静地放下了机子，把那盆小花捧到自己面前。

“能和我当朋友的那肯定是因为合得来，要联系不一定要出去玩。人呀，和花一样哦，实际上很脆弱的。”

面前的人突然流露出落寞的眼神。

“外面的世界不单止有阳光和微风，还有暴雨和雷暴。这么危险，万一有什么不测是不是。而且我们应该要把精力放在自己喜欢的事情上不是吗？”

翔不能思考到底这人说的话到底哪里有问题，因为一个巨型的放大的人脸摆在面前。

那人微蹙的眉下方是弧长型的双眼皮，因经常熬夜，眼睛总是有些偏红充血。高鼻子，圆润的鼻尖，下巴的小痣，稍微上翘的嘴唇。翔打心底里觉得面前的人好看得过分。

“放…放我下去…”

“嗯？怎么了嘛。”

二宫看翔没有像平日里那样反驳他觉得有趣，弯起眼睛把花盆挪得靠近了自己一点。

“太近啦…”

他也不再闹它，把花儿重新放下。

“Nino”

“嗯？”

“无论外面是暴雨还是雷暴，无论是什么天气，我都会陪你。”

花香充盈着鼻腔，有人的耳尖偷偷变红。

二宫以为这样一花一人的生活会继续下去，直到翔说它的花期快要结束。

“Nino，别担心啦，过段时间我会再开的。”

“嗯…我知道。”

花开花落，是自然的规律。  
他都知道，他还知道的是，世界上不存在两朵一模一样的花。

“过多几天家里就不会那么吵啦。”

“没有觉得吵过。”

他总是一个人。  
一个人吃饭，一个人睡觉，一个人上下班。一个人开心，一个人难过，一个人消化。

无所谓。  
没有欲望，没有期望也就没有失望。已经独自在这条孤单的路上走了这么久，现在也只不过是要回到之前的日子。

然而习惯是很危险的。  
习惯了回家说我回来了，习惯在吃饭时有陪伴，习惯了打游戏身旁有人称赞，习惯一起看综艺节目，习惯一起胡闹，习惯到已经衍生出了其他感情。

翔是一朵普通的花，也是他唯一的花。

“Nino要开心哦，最喜欢看你笑了。”

“嗯。”

出现了，又是那个生人勿近的表情。可是它知道，二宫实际上是很温暖的。

二宫不知道，其实它留意他有一段时间了，从还在花店里的时候。

那时被放在窗边，总是会偷偷观察来来往往经过花店门口的人。  
那时候看二宫总是很疲惫的样子，打着哈欠猫着背，慢悠悠地走。工作日早上拿着个公文包和便利店的袋子从花店门口经过，到傍晚很准时的再走过花店门口回家。几乎都是一个人，很少和别人同行。

有次下雨天，大家都匆忙赶着回家，二宫还是维持着慢慢的速度。有只小狗拖着一条腿困难地爬到花店门口，呜呜呜在叫，像是在呼唤着什么人。二宫站在店门口没有走，蹲下去，小心地把小狗抱起来拥在怀里，泥水爬满他的衣服，但没有在意的样子。摸着小狗的头，露出了笑容。笑容和初春温暖的阳光一样，穿过阴沉的雨天，照进它心底，再也散不去了。

接着他们偶然相遇，进入了对方的生活里。  
它真的很普通，随处可见。二宫却说“品种什么的不重要…”只是一朵花，却被顾虑着，被体会了心情。

“我们会再见面的！”

“嗯。”

“我保证。”

二宫和也做了一个梦，有个人陪着他在草坪上坐着。  
微风，暖日，还有身边有着金黄色头发的人。明明是陌生人，却似曾相识。  
他们并排坐着聊了很久，直到那人说时间到了。  
到底是那人的脸原本就是模糊，还是他眼睛蓄满了泪水。  
黎明带着那人离开，留下唇边柔软的触感和熟悉的花香。

他就不应该相信翔说的话，花有重开日，重开的每一朵都不是它。

“骗子。”

经验和历练让他在心里盖了一面墙，而走出墙外是会受伤的。现在，他的心墙不知道几时长出了一朵小花，告诉他可以试着接受外面的风和阳光。还告诉他无论是下雨晴天，无论是任何天气都会陪着他，和他在一起，而现在呢？

“大骗子。”

日子依旧继续，四季已经转了一轮。

现在只要二宫只要有空，他都会去路上的那家花店逛逛。

“老板在吗？”

他像往常一样进店询问，边看着其他花，边等老板从里面的仓库出来。这家店的老板喜欢把花放到整家店都是，一不小心就会碰到脚边的花盆。

“有！翔酱，麻烦你去一下前面帮我招呼客人好吗。”

世界上同名的人这么多，可是在这家花店里听到还是让他有点恍惚，应该是新招的人吧。

时间流逝的速度突然变得缓慢。  
回忆泛着花香涌出，那人脚底生花，穿过花束来到他面前，头发的颜色和梦里的人重合，模样清晰了又模糊。  
此刻，凝视着，微笑着，重逢着。  
他的花回来了。

“你好，请问你要买花吗？”

＊＊＊＊＊

有个醉醺醺的人进了店里，泛着微红的眼睛扫过一盆又一盆花。接着那人上前，捧起，握住。

“老板！我要这个！”

“啊…那盆不卖的，是很普通的野花，没有人买，准备要处理掉的。”

“不普通，我买了它就不普通。”

相遇即不普通，选择即是唯一，从此你是我的独一无二。


End file.
